


Team Elsinore!

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: In a universe far, far away Team Elsinore have managed to come together to combat a common foe.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: What If? AU Challenge





	Team Elsinore!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's WhatIf_AU Superhero challenge

“Welcome to Elsinore Towers, Horatio,” Hamlet said as his friend entered the courtyard.

“Oh, wow!” Horatio replied. “This is everything I’ve always imagined and much more. Are you sure you want me as part of the team?”

“Of course. Everyone was in favour of you joining us. Well, everyone except Polonius, but he complains about everything anyway, so you can ignore him.”

An older couple started to walk across the courtyard, deep in conversation, but they stopped when they saw Horatio and turned to join him and Hamlet.

“Horatio, my dear, how lovely to see you,” the lady said.

“Thank you, Gertrude,” Horatio replied. “I’m delighted to be here.”

“And your timing is excellent. With Laertes temporarily laid up, we need someone to partner Hamlet,” the man said.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Claudius. Is it serious?”

“He’ll be better in a few days, but with you here he can take a couple of extra days to fully recover his strength. Typical young man, far too reckless.”

“You were young once,” Gertrude said. “And equally reckless.”

Claudius snorted, then said, “It’s time for lunch, then Hamlet can show you around and you can do some training practice under Bernardo.”

“Of course. I have been practising regularly.”

“I’m sure you have. What you need to do though is practise with Hamlet so that you can instinctively cover each other’s backs.”

Horatio nodded and bit his lip. It was very exciting, but he had to admit he was slightly nervous as well.

***

Somewhat to Horatio’s surprise, practice led by Bernardo, although strenuous, was enjoyable. Laertes was present, doing some basic exercises, together with his sister Ophelia, who Horatio had heard about, but never met. Her combat ability was excellent, and her flying was exceedingly graceful. It amused Horatio to see Hamlet trying to impress Ophelia, overreaching, and being bawled at by Bernardo for not paying attention.

Partway through the afternoon they took a break, and Hamlet watched another couple who were practising together in one corner. He couldn’t quite work out what they were doing and started to walk towards them.

Laertes joined him. “Guildenstern’s blind,” he said. “He and Rosencrantz work as a pair.”

“I hadn’t realised,” Horatio said. Self-consciously he began to step away, but the pair hailed him.

They introduced themselves and the four young men started to chat. They were interrupted by Bernardo enquiring whether they were intending holding a tea party or continuing their practice.

The afternoon was almost over when the klaxon sounded. Word came from the lookout that a small raiding party had breached the outer defences.

With a nod from Bernardo, Hamlet and Ophelia took to the air. He turned to Horatio and said, “They should be able to deal with this by themselves, but follow after them, it’ll give you an idea of what we’re up against.”

Horatio took off and followed Hamlet and Ophelia across the city. They flew fast and low, but he was forced to fly higher, not knowing the streets. This meant he was flying more slowly, being buffeted by the winds, but he was able to keep them within his sight.

Half a dozen marauders, heavily armed, were facing Hamlet and Ophelia. Horatio watched, keeping at a safe distance. He admired the way Ophelia flew round the attackers tying them in her silver thread. It seemed effortless, yet he had seen how hard she had practised that afternoon.

Then Horatio realised Hamlet was no longer draining the power from their opponents’ weapons. Looking at his friend he realised Hamlet was struggling to even remain airborne. He knew he would have to act. They had not yet practised working all together, but if he did nothing both Hamlet and Ophelia could be incapacitated, or worse.

Horatio began to spin and as he did so he flew towards the centre of the fight. Hamlet was starting to fall, so Horatio dipped slightly and used his force to fling Hamlet away. Then he straightened up and concentrated on forcing the marauders to collapse on the ground. As he did so he felt Ophelia land on his shoulders. She used his spinning motion to weave the silver thread around their attackers. He continued to spin until he saw her hand wave in front of his face and then point in Hamlet’s direction.

Together they flew over to where Hamlet lay. He looked drained and slightly bruised, but otherwise unharmed. 

Horatio wasn’t sure what he should do. Now that he had landed, he wasn’t convinced he’d be able to fly back to the castle, and he certainly couldn’t help Hamlet as well. He was about to tell Ophelia to take Hamlet and he would walk back, when he heard voices, and Rosencrantz and Guildenstern landed beside them.

“Somebody rang for a taxi,” Rosencrantz said cheerfully.

Hamlet sat up and groaned. “Thanks, mate. I could do with a lift. I don’t know what that lot were carrying, but it certainly took it out of me. Claudius isn’t going to be happy at all. It would appear Fortinbras has a new weapon he’s trying out.”

“The sooner we get you back, the sooner you can give him the good news,” Rosencrantz replied. “Come on then.”

The two took off together accompanied by Ophelia, and Guildenstern said to Horatio, “What about you? From your breathing I’d say you might appreciate some help.”

“Yes, please. I spent all afternoon listening to Bernardo stressing the importance of keeping reserves and then promptly used them all up.”

Guildenstern laughed. “Welcome to our world. Come on then, let’s get back.”

Horatio took Guildenstern’s proffered arm and together they flew back to the safety of the castle.


End file.
